board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Who did you vote for?
Who did you vote for? is a vote tabulating series of topics managed by Gaddswell. As the name suggests, the topics asks users to state who they voted for in the current contest day. CB 2k8 Results Characters in bold were the ones who received the most votes that day from the participating users: Day 1: Cecil: 14 votes / Jade: 21 votes / Wario: 15 votes / Zack: 21 votes / 71 Total Day 2: Link: 9 votes / Luke: 9 votes / Shadow: 23 votes / Zidane: 23 votes / 64 Total Day 3: Duke: 19 votes votes / Kefka: 29 votes / Marth: 11 votes / Niko: 11 votes / 77 Total Day 4: Altair: 17 votes / Guybrush: 18 votes / Isaac: 17 votes / Lucario: 18 votes / 70 Total Day 5: Liquid: 15 votes / Luigi: 20 votes / Roxas: 8 votes / Sho: 25 votes / 68 Total Day 6: Bowser: 9 votes / Deckard: 5 votes / Phoenix: 39 votes / Geno: 14 votes / 67 Total Day 7: Fei: 15 votes / Knuckles: 23 votes / Mario: 6 votes / Zelda: 22 votes / 66 Total Day 8: Lloyd: 7 votes / Mudkip: 13 votes / Nook: 7 votes / MMX: 17 votes / 44 Total Day 9: Crash: 12 votes / Nightmare: 19 votes / Raz: 8 votes / Samus: 15 votes / 54 Total Day 10: Frog: 13 votes / Ganondorf: 9 votes / KOS-MOS: 14 votes / Neku: 5 votes / 41 Total Day 11: Falco: 23 votes / GlaDOS: 25 votes / Vincent: 13 votes / Wander: 7 votes / 68 Total Day 12: Balthier: 10 votes / Big Daddy: 4 votes / Gordon: 13 votes / Scorpion: 12 votes / 39 Total Day 13: Amaterasu: 17 votes / Crono: 15 votes / Frank: 5 votes / Kaim: 5 votes / 42 Total Day 14: L-Block: 14 votes / Meta Knight: 15 votes / Ryu: 16 votes / Dog: 2 / 47 Total Day 15: Alucard: 8 votes / Falcon: 10 votes / Diddy: 6 votes / Kratos A.: 6 votes / 30 Total Day 16: Arthas: 11 votes / Ike: 16 votes / Pikachu: 14 votes / Spy: 14 votes / 55 Total Day 17: DK: 13 votes / Tails: 8 votes / Tidus: 12 votes / WCC: 21 votes / 54 Total Day 18: Banjo: 12 votes / Olimar: 23 votes / Mega Man: 13 votes / Nero: 17 votes / 65 Total Day 19: Dedede: 11 votes / Pit : 7 votes / Ryu Hayabusa: 7 votes / Zero: 7 votes / 32 Total Day 20: Wesker: 11 votes / Sackboy: 6 votes / Snake: 4 votes / Vivi: 16 votes / 37 Total Day 21: Chris: 5 votes / Fox: 13 votes / Sora: 10 votes / Tim: 10 votes / 38 Total Day 22: CATS: 17 votes / Nathan: 3 votes / Squall: 11 votes / Yoshi: 11 votes / 42 Total Day 23: Axel: 8 votes / Cloud: 15 votes / Midna: 10 votes / Edgeworth: 32 votes / 65 Total Day 24: Mewtwo: 14 votes / Ness: 13 votes / Pac: 10 votes / Travis: 10 votes / 47 Total Day 25: Big Boss: 14 votes / Jinjo: 10 votes / Kirby: 13 votes / Lucas: 5 votes / 42 Total Day 26: Kain: 4 votes / Chief: 2 votes / Layton: 5 votes / Raiden: 1 vote / 12 Total Day 27: MacMillan: 12 votes / Leon: 9 votes / Riku: 13 votes / Siegfried: 5 votes / 39 Total Day 28: Dante: 8 votes / Hogger: 9 votes / Laharl: 16 votes / Ramza: 13 votes / 46 Total Day 29: Shepard: 4 votes / Magus: 16 votes / Sandbag: 8 votes / Sonic: 12 votes / 40 Total Day 30: Auron: 15 votes / Marcus: 6 votes / Rydia: 11 votes / Sub Zero: 11 votes / 43 Total Day 31: Nana: 16 votes / Ratchet: 10 votes / Sephiroth: 14 votes / Tifa: 20 votes / 60 Total Day 32: Heavy: 8 votes / Jill: 13 votes / Kratos: 4 votes / Ocelot: 16 votes / 41 Total Day 33: Zack: 14 votes / Wario: 13 votes / Link: 11 votes / Zidane: 15 votes / 53 Total Day 34: Marth: 11 votes / Duke: 17 votes / Altair: 10 votes / Lucario: 6 votes / 44 Total Day 35: Luigi: 14 votes / Liquid: 7 votes / Bowser: 5 votes / Phoenix: 22 votes / 48 Total Day 36: Mario: 20 votes / Zelda: 5 votes / MMX: 23 votes / Mudkip: 12 votes / 60 Total Day 37: Samus: 10 votes / Nightmare: 3 votes / Ganondorf: 11 votes / Frog: 13 votes / 36 Total Day 38: Vincent: 4 votes / Falco: 6 votes / Scorpion: 2 votes / Gordon: 5 votes / 17 Total Category:Contests